


The Malfoy Twin

by Engel_Lilith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "good" Malfoys, AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy Has a Sibling, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Rating May Change, Twins, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engel_Lilith/pseuds/Engel_Lilith
Summary: The war is over and the golden trio returns to Hogwarts once more but something is different.Who are the two strangers that join them in 8th year? And why does one of them have an uncanny resemblance with Draco Malfoy?





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> Welcome to my first fanfiction  
> I hope you enjoy :)

The Arrival

It would be their 8th year at Hogwarts and Harry, Ron and Hermione stood on platform 9 ¾ waiting for the Hogwarts Express to be ready to board. Ron was just in the middle of telling them what sort of mischief the Weasley twins had been up to during the summer break when Harry spotted his nemesis Draco Malfoy and his parents walking across the platform.   
Draco and his mother had been pardoned by the wizengarmot with Harry being the witness to tell about Draco’s refusal to identify him in the manor and Narcissa’s way of helping him by lying to Voldemort himself. Lucius Malfoy however plead guilty for his crimes and had served half a year in Azkaban and was now placed under parole. Harry had seem them together on multiple occasions and had always found them to be cold and distant even with each other though they were family. However this time the elder Malfoys seemed to be even tenser. Their looks jumping around as if they were afraid of some sort of danger or like they were trying to hide something.   
“What are they up to this year?” Harry wondered out loud. Ron and Hermione followed his eyes and took in the nervous appearance of the usually stoic Malfoys. “I don’t know mate. Probably been up to some dark stuff over the holidays” said Ron while scratching his head. Hermione just let out a hum and then shrugged “I guess we will find out sooner or later. Now let’s go find somewhere to sit the doors have just opened.” With that the trio made their way onto the train and into an empty compartment. They settled into the soft seats and Hermione took out one of her many many books to read during the ride while Harry and Ron pulled out some Quidditch magazines.   
Shortly after the lady with the snack trolley had passed by Neville flanked by Dean and Seamus appeared at the door. “Hey guys. Have you heard the news yet?” Neville asked. He sounded slightly out of breath. “What news?” Harry asked interested. “There’s a rumor going around that this year there will be a creature going to Hogwarts as a student. No one knows what species they are going to be but my money is on a werewolf.” Said Seamus “Maybe it will be a centaur they already live near the castle so why not?” asked Neville. Hermione answered “The many staircases would be a problem for a centaur surely so probably not. Besides that we already had a werewolf as teacher and no one batted an eye at that so why would you treat one as a student any differently?” the boys blushed and looked to the ground “Yeah but no one knew about Lupin until the end of term so this will be different.” came Deans reply. Harry sighed “Seriously I did not expect the three of you to turn into such gossips. It is none of our business if one of the students or teachers are creatures or half-breeds or trolls for all I care. If McGonnagal and the rest of the staff deemed it safe for them to attend and not cause harm to us then we should not be concerned with what they are”. Neville stammered a bit before answering “Yeah you are probably right about that. If they think it is safe there should be nothing to worry about”  
After that little exchange the three boys left again and for a while no one said anything. Then Ron spoke up “Do you guys think they are really letting a creature take classes with us this year?” “Why Ron are you scared?” Hermione teased. Ron huffed and crossed his arms across his chest “Of course not but think about it. If it is a werewolf they would miss a bunch of classes every month during the full moon. A centaur would have trouble even getting to the classes considering the many staircases as you pointed out Hermione. A troll is too big and most of them are too dumb to understand the most basic stuff and I doubt they would let a vampire even get close the castle.” Harry and Hermione nodded.   
Once they arrived at the platform and got into the carriages that took them up to the castle all three of them got more and more curious about who or what this mystery student would be. However when they were led into the great hall they found it empty except the teachers table that was packed as usual “Odd. I thought they would already be here.” Harry mumble. “Maybe they will be sorted together with the first years” guessed Hermione.  
However the sorting went on without any interruptions or odd comments. Once the last first year a small girl with light brown hair was seated at the Ravenclaw table McGonnagal stood from his seat.   
“Dear students of Hogwarts before we begin with the feast I would like to announce that this year the 8th year students will be joined by two new students. Since I am aware that news travels fast in these walls most of you are probably already aware that one of these students is not human.” After McGonnagal spoke a door at the end of the hall opened and in stepped two girls. They were both incredibly pale. The first one had reddish brown hair that went down to her waist and she was very beautiful but the thing that was most noticeable besides her beauty were the blood red eyes that were sweeping over the whole room and Harry had to suppress a shudder. The second girl was slightly smaller. Her eyes were emerald green and her hair a shade of platinum blonde that Harry had only seen on the Malfoys until now. Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and saw that Draco was staring at the blonde girl with something akin to curiosity on his face. Harry vowed to himself to find out what this was all about.  
“Let me introduce to you Rose of Caledon from the vampire coven of Caledon and Lilith Malfoy” suddenly the air was filled with whispers and everyone seemed shocked to take in the fact that they would be living with a vampire among them for a year and that there seemed to be a Malfoy daughter that no one had heard of until now. Being finally able to put a name to the blonde girl Harry focused back on her. She was dressed in the standard Hogwarts robes. The only thing that stood out was a necklace with a large tear shaped ruby on the end that had an eerie resemblance with a drop of blood.   
McGonnagal lifted a hand and silence fell over the students again “Now I know some of you will find it shocking to have a vampire as a students in this castle but Miss Caledon has made a vow to not feed from any of the student body. Miss Malfoy is currently an honorary member of her coven and you will treat both of them with respect and kindness. I will not allow any acts of discrimination and there will be consequences for any that disregard this.” She let her eyes wander over the students letting her words sink in. “Now these two shall be sorted and then we will proceed with the feast”  
The hall was completely silent while the vampire girl calmly went up to the sorting hat and set it on her head. It took about 2 minutes and everyone waited with baited breath until the hat announced “Slytherin!” The Slytherins gave a polite round of applause but it was apparent that they were unsure about how to take in the fact that they would have to live with a vampire in their dorms from now on. Now it was Lilith Malfoys turn and like Rose before her her face was clear of any emotion however the hat did not take as long with her. It took only a moment before announcing to the hall “Slytherin!” again the Slytherins applauded this time a bit more cheerful. Lilith walked over to the Slytherin table and took her seat next to Rose who leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her smile.   
Suddenly the air was filled with the aroma of all different sorts of food and the students started digging in.   
Once everyone was full the tables cleared themselves and Headmistress McGonnagal spoke again  
“Miss and Mister Malfoy as well as Miss Caledon shall remain in the hall the rest of you are free to go to your common room. Prefects show the first years the way.”  
With that everyone started trudging out of the hall and dispersed through the castle to their respective common rooms.


	2. Reunion

Reunion

Once everyone had cleared from the hall the three Slytherins made their way up to the teachers table. Draco was still eyeing Lilith with shock and disbelief. It didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of the staff that Lilith seemed uncomfortable under his gaze and the way she almost hid behind Rose who glared at Draco.  
“Mister Malfoy please stop staring it is impolite” Professor Sprout chastised and Draco quickly looked away.  
“Now I realize that you probably have a lot of questions Mister Malfoy so we have invited your parents to explain why you were never informed about your twin sister.” The great doors opened and in walked Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. They both looked guilty and nervous when they saw their son and when their eyes fell on Lilith they looked down in shame. The teachers all stood and left with the exception of Headmistress McGonnagal  
“Is it true?” Draco asked. His voice cracked and he looked close to tears. “Is she really my sister?” he asked his voice sounding stronger this time. However instead of one of the older Malfoys it was Lilith who spoke up this time. “Yes Draco, it is true I am your twin sister.” She sighed and when she spoke next her voice was bitter and cold “Mother and father over here had been in debt with the Caledon coven for a while and when mother got pregnant the coven leader Connie demanded the child or one of the children to be gifted to and raised by the coven. At first to serve as a blood vessel and later to be turned. It was just convenient that they had a boy and a girl since that made the decision rather easy.” The adults all flinched at the sharp sound of her voice and Rose laid a hand on her shoulder. “Of course they couldn’t give away the male heir even though there hadn’t been a female Malfoy in over two decades and twins were pretty much non-existent in the Malfoy line as you should know. So they gave me to Connie and soon after I was placed into the care of Rose’s sire Era. She raised me taught me all there was to know about the covens and life as a vampire while keeping in mind my human condition and let me in on the Malfoy family history so I would know about my heritage.”  
Narcissa had her head turned to the side but it was still evident that she was crying. Lucius was rubbing soothing circles on her back while looking close to breaking himself. “Do you really think…” he cleared his throat “Do you really think we gave you up that easily Lilith? You are our daughter. Nothing will ever change that! We knew that Connie would not give us another chance to repay our debt without forfeiting all our lives. We were proud when we found out that Cissa was expecting twins and we were devastated when we were told we had to give up one of you.” By now there was no dry eye in the room except for Rose who was unable to cry due to her nature as vampire. Lilith had turned and was now sobbing against Roses neck while Rose held her close and tried to calm her as best she could.  
Narcissa stumbled forwards until she stood before Rose and Lilith and fell to her knees “Oh, Lilith! I hope one day you can forgive us for giving you up. It was the hardest thing we had to do” she cried. Draco was still standing silent tears streaming down his face. “Can I…can I hug you?” he asked and when Lilith gave a small nod he wrapped his arms around his long lost twin. “I can’t believe I have a sister.” he said quietly. A growling sound disrupted the moment and they turned towards Rose who was glaring at the elder Malfoys, who were now standing very close to both their children, while baring her teeth. Her canines looked razor sharp and her eyes had turned almost black.  
“Now Miss Caledon I must ask you to refrain from attacking anyone while on Hogwarts grounds please contain yourself” spoke McGonnagal who looked worried that Rose might jump the Malfoys at any second.  
Rose shook her head a few times and took a deep breath her eyes were still dark but the growling had stopped. She looked at Lilith and made a jerking motion with her head. Lilith extracted herself from her brother’s arms and went over to the vampire. “You should eat. Being around so many humans today must have been difficult” she said calmly while pulling up her sleeve. Draco and the others gasped when they saw that Lilith arm was littered with scars that were all clearly bite marks. They watched with disbelieving eyes how Lilith brought her wrist up to Roses mouth and gave her a nod. Rose smiles and gently took Lilith wrist in her hands. She placed a small kiss on her wrist before sinking her teeth into the soft skin. Lilith didn’t even flinch proof that this pain was not new to her due to all the years she had spent with the coven. Rose drank from Lilith’s wrist until her eyes had returned to their crimson color. She then took out her slender black wand and cast a silent healing spell. The wound closed and a silvery scar remained in its place.  
“I hate to break this up and I will allow a few more meetings during the school term but it is time for these tree to go to the common rooms. After all classes will start back up tomorrow.” McGonnagal spoke quietly but with an authority that left no room to argue.  
“Of course Headmistress. We thank you for giving us the opportunity to explain ourselves and letting us get to know our daughter.” Narcissa said her voice sounding a little hoarse from crying. Lucius nodded and then turned to his children and Rose. “I hope you both give your best during this term and I also hope you agree to get to give us a chance Lilith. We truly wish to get to know you and learn your history.” With that he hand Narcissa walked out of the great hall and left the castle.  
“Now you three better head down to the dungeons. Mr Malfoy please show them the way. The password for the Slytherin common room is ‘Unity’. Miss Malfoy and Miss Caledon you will find that we have given you two a separate room since we felt some of the girl might feel uncomfortable with you living in their dorms.” The last part was spoken with a little hesitation but Rose smiled and nodded “It is not a problem Headmistress I have expected this kind of reaction from the other students and since I do not require sleep it is a wise decision. After all I do not wish to keep the others from getting enough sleep.” With that the three students left the hall and went down to the dungeons. They walked in silence only their steps echoing through the empty corridors. They took a few turns and stopped in front of a stone wall. “Unity” stated Draco calmly and the wall slid to the side to reveal the cozy common room of the Slytherin house.  
The room was large and had big windows that offered a unique view into the depth of the black lake with all its odd creatures. There were chairs, sofas and a few tables scattered around the room and two fireplaces were spreading warmth around the place. The walls were lined with bookcases and paintings of various size and shape. Most of the paintings were asleep already but a few were awake and waved at the trio. Draco showed the girls up to their room before bidding them good night and heading to his room that he shared only with Blaise Zabini the only other male Slytherin attending the optional 8th grade to finish his education.


	3. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one turned out a bit shorter than i hoped   
> oops

Settling in 

Lilith leaned heavily against the door that belonged to her and Rose’s room and let out a shaky breath. “Are you okay little one?” Rose asked with her melodic voice. ‘Little one’, it was a nickname that a lot of the coven had taken to use for Lilith since she had been taken in by them when she was only a few days old, she was also shorter than most of the vampires that she grew up with and so the name had stuck.   
“I don’t know. It is all so surreal” she sighed. “I knew I would see Draco today but to see mother and father again it was so unexpected.” “That is completely understandable. They are your birth-family it is only natural that you are shaken right now. Just know that you still have me and the coven to lean on and I think Draco will stand with you as well no matter what you decide to do regarding your parents.”  
Lilith smiled feeling relieved that Rose had her back no matter what. She had bonded with the hyper vampire shortly after her sire Era had taken her in. Rose had not aged a day since they met having been 17 when she was turned and Lilith grew up looking up to the vampire for both guidance and friendship.   
“Rose?” Rose hummed as a sign she was listening. “Can….can we push the beds together? I don’t want to be alone tonight.” this had been a thing with them for a long time. Whenever Lilith had a bad dream or was feeling down she would ask for Rose to keep her company during the night. Since the vampire didn’t sleep she usually just held Lilith while listening to her heartbeat or she read one of the many books that seemed to always be stored in her bag.   
“Of course little one” she flitted around the room using both her speed and strength to push the beds together “come here you must be exhausted between the family thing and letting me feed from you I know how tired you get after a feeding” Lilith changed into her pajamas and snuggled into the soft blankets. Rose started to sing quietly. A lullaby that Lilith hat heard a thousand times before and with the familiar words wafting over her she fell into a deep sleep too exhausted from the excitement of the day to fight the tiredness.


	4. Introductions

Introductions

The next morning Lilith woke to Rose’s arm draped over her waist while the vampire was purring softly. Lilith knew that this was the closest thing to sleep for a vampire and she smiled before stretching and getting up. Rose stayed on the bed watching as Lilith walked around the room finding her clothes and going into the bathroom. While it didn’t apply to all vampires Rose seemed to have been blessed with the ability to look good no matter what. She rarely had to even brush her hair in order for it to fall silky smooth down her back. When Lilith emerged from the bathroom Rose used just a bit of her superior speed to get dressed and then zipped over to the door to hold it open for Lilith who rolled her eyes at the vampires antics.   
When they arrived in the common room everyone seemed to stop talking and turned towards them. Lilith let out a sigh and Rose straightened her back and narrowed her eyes. Draco saw that and decided to speak up he had been one of the most respected Slytherins the years before and the others would listen to him. “Listen up!” all eyes turned to him “Lilith and Rose are Slytherins. You guys heard it yourself. If there is one thing we Slytherins value it is unity within our house. If you have problems with another Slytherin you settle it here inside the common room. Outside these doors we are one unit. We have each other’s back and we show no weakness. Is that understood?” he spoke with authority and the first years especially looked to be awed by his speech. A murmur of agreement spread through the common room and Rose relaxed slightly. “Then let’s go. I’m starving!” came Zabini’s voice and the Slytherins left the common room together presenting themselves to the school.  
The seating arrangement of the Slytherins varied from that of the other houses where most times the different years sat in groups however at the Slytherin table whoever sat in the middle was the most powerful or influential. Draco took a seat in the middle followed closely by Zabini and motioned for his sister and Rose to take the seats opposite from them this put them into spot for the most powerful female members of the house. The others quickly sorted themselves out and soon the whole house was seated.   
Breakfast was served and while they were talking and chatting Professor Slughorn walked over to hand them the schedules. “Miss Malfoy! Miss Caledon. What a pleasure to make your acquaintances! The long lost Malfoy daughter and the first vampire to ever be invited to attend this marvelous school!” he sounded very excited about all of this and Lilith struggled not to roll her eyes at the professor who was known to ‘collect’ famous, talented or special students.  
“Why don’t you two join me and a few other students next Saturday for tea and biscuits?” he asked them while looking expectedly at them. “Sorry Sir but we can’t on weekends we have to return to the coven in order to prepare for Lilith’s turning ceremony” Rose replied calmly while Draco started choking on his pumpkin juice. “You are turning her soon then?” asked Slughorn not the least bit insulted at the dismissal “No Sir, the preparations are just very very time consuming” the professor nodded like he understood completely while Lilith had to stifle her laughter. While it was true that she would probably be turned this year she knew that Rose had made up those coven meetings on the spot to get out of this so called Slug-Club.  
Once Professor Slughorn had left Lilith gave Rose a light slap on the back of the head which earned her a few concerned looks since no one was sure if it was a good idea to hit the vampire. “Honestly Rose you are the worst you almost killed Draco.” Lilith gasped out between her laughter. Rose looked over at Draco and saw that Zabini was patting Draco’s back while who was still struggling to catch his breath. “Oops” she said and only sounded amused. “Oops?” Draco almost shouted “You tell me you are planning on turning my sister soon and expect me to not react to this in any way?” Rose sighed while Lilith shook her head. “Draco” Lilith replied calmly “yes I will be turned within the year it is what has been planned since the day I was given to the coven but Rose was only joking there are no coven meetings. At least not until the actual turning.” Draco seemed to calm down a little at that and took a careful sip of his juice. “I see.” With that he went back to his breakfast while the girls looked over the schedule.   
“Transfiguration with the lions, charms with the badgers and we have astronomy with the Ravenclaws” Rose read out loud “Which of them will be most difficult to deal with?” she asked. Most heads at the Slytherin table turned to her and then a girl that sat only a few seats over named Astoria Greengrass spoke up “ah right you missed the introductions yesterday after the feast. Most houses dislike us because of the Dark Lord and because they are prejudiced. The Hufflepuffs are the most open minded of the lot and once you have gained their trust they are pretty loyal. The Ravenclaws mostly stick to themselves and their books but they do frown upon a lot of things that are out of the ordinary so for example you being a vampire would be such a thing. They should leave you alone for the most part though. “ her sister Daphne spoke up next “The ones you need to look out for are the lions they are the most prejudiced of them all and think we are all slimy little bottom feeders or something like that. Of course the fact that we pretty much hex anyone that says these thing does not help the situation but let’s not talk about that now.” The Slytherins chuckled “Important is to not let them rile you up try to stay calm and only lash out when absolutely necessary, Headmistress McGonnagal might frown upon discrimination but that and the fact that Dumbledore was headmaster before her has never stopped anyone from attacking us verbally or otherwise.” Daphne finished her speech and Lilith sighed “sounds like a lot to take in but thank you for the explanation. We’ll just have to watch our backs the entire time huh?” “Yeah but you have us other Slytherins for that as well the other girl replied with a smile.   
Zabini eyed Rose “Hey Rose, I know McGonnagal said you wouldn’t feed from any of us but you need to feed occasionally don’t you?” Rose nodded “Yeah I do need to feed from time to time and until I get used to being around so many of you bloodbags I will need to feed more often than usual” she grinned when a few students send her scared looks when she said the word ‘bloodbags’ “So how do you do it?” asked Zabini genuine curiosity in his voice. “It just means that I get to drink lots of blood replenishing- and pepper-up potions” Lilith answered and giggled at the shocked looks she received.   
“You mean Rose feeds from you?” The question came from Astoria and Lilith answered by rolling up her sleeve and showing off her scars. A collective “Woah!” came from the Slytherins surrounding her but Lilith just shrugged. “I’m used to it and Rose always makes sure not to take too much”, the vampire smiled and let the other students get a glimpse of her fangs.   
After the students had all eaten they made their way to the first class of the day. Transfiguration. As they walked down the many corridors of the castle a constant whispering seemed to follow Lilith and Rose. Whispers like “I can’t believe McGonnagal actually let a bloody vampire into the castle” or “Of course the creature of the night would be sorted into Slytherin. How fitting.” Lilith took Rose’s hand in order to keep the girl from lashing out. While Lilith could only hear some of the whispering that was going on, Rose with her superior hearing heard everything that the student body had to say about them and she was getting more and more agitated.   
They arrived at the transfiguration classroom and sat with the other Slytherins. Shortly after, the Gryffindors made it into the room and unlike the other houses were not quiet in voicing their opinion on Rose and Lilith. A blonde girl that once could have been considered as beautiful and whose face was now scarred spoke up first “A fucking vampire. Really? What is the headmistress thinking? I bet it won’t be long before she attacks someone.” Rose had stiffened as soon as the girl had entered and was growling quietly “I’m not surprised that you think that wolf-girl” she spat and the girl became very pale “Wha- but- but how could you-“ “I can smell you all the way over there mutt.” growled Rose. Lilith placed herself in between the two creatures and let out a sigh. “Rose you need to calm down before you do something that could be dangerous and you, whatever your name is, it would be wise to not taunt a vampire” the last part was aimed at the girl that was quietly seething on the other side of the room. “Don’t let them get to you Lavender. They are just slimy snakes like the rest of them” a tall lanky red headed boy said and Lilith recognized him instantly. It was Ronald Weasley, best friend of the boy who lived and war hero.   
Lilith was about to lash out at the boy but luckily at that moment the door flew open and Professor McGonnagal strode into the room. She had apparently heard what Ron had said because she snapped “Mr Weasley I told you I will not tolerate such behavior in this school. I will take 15 points from Gryffindor and you are getting 2 weeks of detention with Mr Filch is that understood?” Ron’s face was almost the color of his hair “but Professor they started it!” he tried to defend himself “Even if this was the case Mr Weasely, which I know isn’t true since one of my portraits was kind enough to tell me about what was going on, you should have had the restraint to not go around insulting anyone let alone a whole house. Now everyone sit down so we can start with the lesson.”   
The rest of the lesson went by remarkably quiet. Still Rose was still seething quietly. Why was everyone so riled up about her being a vampire if they readily seemed to accept a werewolf in their midst. Lilith sensed the others unrest and offered the vampire her wrist. Grateful for the distraction Rose drank a bit, just enough to calm her down but not enough to exhaust Lilith.  
Once class was over McGonnagal asked for Lilith and Rose to stay behind and when everyone had left she let out a deep sigh “Miss Caledon I have to apologize for the behavior of Gryffindor house. Please don’t be afraid to let me know if this happens again. I am done with turning a blind eye to the bullies from my own house.” The headmistress then smiled at the pair “also I must thank you for not losing your temperament during that confrontation and to you Miss Malfoy thank you for trying to calm the situation.” The two girls gave her a nod not feeling the need to talk more about what had happened. “Well then you two should head off to your next class just tell the teacher you were discussing something with me” the older witch smiled at her students and sent them off. With those words Lilith and Rose left the classroom and made their way to the next class.


End file.
